


Life in the Devildom

by holdhoIyghost



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: No Romance, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, but that's okay because life isn't all about fun, mild problems with not wanting to exist sometimes, platonic everything pretty much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdhoIyghost/pseuds/holdhoIyghost
Summary: Your life in the Devildom as one of RAD's exchange students. No romance, hella friendships. Life's got its ups and downs, especially when you're thrown somewhere you don't understand.update schedule: at least once every two weeks, but will try to go for once a week. is also on wattpad under c4--frosty
Relationships: Reader/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Warnings, Disclaimers, and Other Stuff

** Warnings **

> This fic is meant for people 16 and up. There will not be any NSFW content, but there will be cussing. Also, Asmodeous is the Avatar of Lust, and most of the brothers are perverts. It's written in the game.  
> This fic might delve into topics that some people are not comfortable with. These chapters will be marked with CW, or content warning. The same goes with TW, trigger warning.   
> While this is meant to be a lighthearted, fun fic, life isn't all about happiness. That's what the previous warning is for.  
> There will be spoilers. This is your only warning.   
> This is **not** a romance fic. It will be written in a way that the reader can take as romantic if they want, and there will possibly be spin-off shots where something more does happen. However, the main fic will remain platonic all the way through.

** Disclaimers **

> I do not own, nor am I in any way affiliated with Obey Me! Shall We Date?. This is a non-profit fic, done out of my want to write at my love of games and cute characters that I can manipulate to my will.

** Other Stuff **

> Requesting scenarios is perfectly okay, and is encouraged.   
> These scenarios are not limited to the LIs of the game, because I really like Simeon a lot and I think he's cool.  
> It will not follow the main storyline the entire time. The first few in-game chapters are introductory and side-by-side, which is why the first chapter of the fic is split up. A lot.   
> TBA


	2. Welcome to RAD [P1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is split up and follows the first couple chapters of the game almost exactly, minus a slight hiccup in the next chapter. good luck:)

_Mmm... where am I...?_ You glance around the place with furrowed brows, taking note of its courtroom style. There are also several men that are looking in your direction. You raise your hand and rub the back of your neck as you shift between your feet. You look up when the man in the seat of the chief judge starts to speak.

"Welcome to the Devildom," he says with a smile. A frown forms almost immediately. "...Oh, pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked, are we?" Another smile. "Well, that's understandable. You've only just arrived, after all." His expression shifts again, to a more serious look. "As a human, it will probably take a little while for you to adjust to things here in the Devildom."

"The Devildom...?" you question hesitantly. _What in the hell..._

The man's face brightens immediately. "Yes, exactly, the Devildom. I see that you catch on quickly. Excellent. I suppose I should start by introducing myself." _That would be nice, yes._ "My name is Diavolo. I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know of me. And someday soon, I will be crowned king of the Devildom."  
  
 _Wait...what?_ Your eyes widen slightly and your lips part, showing your obvious shock. _What?!_

No one comments on your reaction, as Diavolo simply continues, motioning toward the room with his hands. "This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo...though we just call it RAD. You're standing inside the assembly hall, the very heart of RAD. This is where we officers of the student council hold our meetings and conduct our business. I'm the president of said council."  
  
It takes a minute for you to find your voice, but eventually, a small "Why am I here?" comes out.  
  
Another man speaks up. "I will explain everything to you," he says, crossing his arms as he does.   
  
In contrast, Diavolo opens his. "This is Lucifer. He is a demon and the Avatar of Pride. He's also the vice president of the student council and my right-hand man...and not just in title, I assure you. Beyond that, he's also my most trusted friend." Diavolo brings his arms in and crosses them, as a warm smile forms on his face.  
  
You glance over Lucifer once, filing away the fact that he was called the Avatar of Pride for later thinking.   
  
Lucifer sighs and shakes his head lightly. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo," he says. He turns to you fully with a smile. "Speaking on behalf of the entire student body at this great and storied school of ours...I offer you a most heartfelt welcome."   
  
"Ah, th-thank you, but...on behalf of the students?" you question. You attempt to steady your heart by taking slow, deep breaths.  
  
"Diavolo believes that we should start strengthening our relationship with both the human world and the Celestial Realm. As a first step toward this goal, we've decided to institute an exchange program. We've sent two of our students to the human world and two to the Celestial Realm. And we're welcoming two students from your world and two from the Celestial Realm. So, I take it you've probably put two and two together at this point, right?"  
  
You rub a hand down your face and close your eyes. You sigh and nod, and Lucifer continues.  
  
" **You've** been chosen from among the people of the human world to participate in this program of ours. **You are our newest exchange student.** " You nod to show that you understand. "Your period of stay is one year. You will have to work on the tasks that you will receive from RAD. After one year, you will write a paper about your exchange here in the Devildom."  
  
Your breath catches in your throat. "Write a paper?!" you squeak out. It won't be a big paper hopefully —  
  
"I am not telling you to write a doctoral thesis. You can take it easy."   
  
You visibly relax at the news and send Lucifer a small glare. He smirks a bit.  
  
"Don't glare at me like that," he says with a light chuckle. "It's not like I will abandon you all by yourself here in the Devildom. You need someone to look after you, and I think that someone should be my brother Mammon." A frown crosses Lucifer's face as he glances away from you. "He's the Avatar of Greed and...how should I put it...?" He sighs and looks at you again. "Oh well, you'll understand soon enough."  
  
You rub your face again. _Mammon... Avatar of Greed...?_ You put the thought in the same file as Lucifer's title for a moment as the black-haired man holds something out toward you.  
  
"Here, take this device. It's called a D.D.D. It's a lot like the cell phones of your world."   
  
You nod and take the D.D.D., immediately starting to tap away on it in order to at least figure something out in this strange world.   
  
"This will be yours to use for as long as you're here." There's a hint of amusement in Lucifer's voice at your focus. "Now, go ahead and try calling Mammon with it."   
  
You hum and furrow your brows. That's right...here. You tap the Phone icon, before scrolling and tapping Mammon's name. It starts ringing immediately, and you turn the phone on speaker (at Lucifer's motion) as you shuffle your feet.   
  
After a moment, a " _Yoooo_ " comes from the other end.  
  
"Hi," you mumble into the phone. You could feel the amused looks from the others in the room.  
  
" _Huh? Who the hell are you? You ain't Lucifer._ " Wow. Rude.  
  
"Doesn't mean you've gotta be a dick..." you huff quietly. Immediately you shake your head, saying "I'm a human."   
  
" _Whaaa? A human? Geez, I was gettin' all chilly here thinkin' it was Lucifer again. Ya should've told me right away._ "  
  
You send a glance up toward Lucifer, who simply nods as if this were a normal happening.

" _So, what business does a human got with THE Mammon?_ "   
  
"Not grammar lessons, thankfully." You flinch at the words that you honest-to-everything _hoped_ that Mammon didn't hear. A few laughs came from the others, but it didn't make you feel any better. "You'll be in charge of me from now on," you say simply. Please ignore the grammar thing...  
  
" _No way! There's nothin' in it for me._ " Oh thank whatever it is that saved you. " _Whaddya even mean by "be in charge of you"? AAH! I get it now, you're the other human—the new exchange student! G'luck with that, and see ya._ "  
  
You give Lucifer another look, because what were you supposed to do in this situation. He simply motions for you to keep going.   
  
"Uh, Lucifer called for you," you say, in an attempt to bring the other demon into it.  
  
" _Pfft, whatever. Ya think THE Mammon would listen to ya just 'cause you're tryin' to scare me with that name?_ " You know, if you hadn't been told he was the Avatar of Greed, you'd definitely think he'd be the Avatar of Pride right about now.  
  
Lucifer sighs and leans toward the D.D.D. "You've got 10 seconds..." He smirks and glances at you. "9...8..."  
  
" _YESSIR!_ " Mammon yells from the other side. It's heard clear throughout the room, which causes another few laughs as the line goes dead.

_....._


	3. Welcome to RaD [P2]

_....._

You stare blankly at your D.D.D. for a moment. Lucifer chuckles.  
  
"Sounds like you had a nice chat," he says.   
  
You sigh deeply and cast a worried glance up toward the Avatar of Pride. "I would've preferred you, Lucifer."  
  
He simply smiles. "You look even more worried now, huh."  
  
Diavolo cuts in, slight disappointment registered in his tone. "Well, if you were suddenly brought to a strange place and then..."  
  
You don't exactly register zoning out. You had started looking around the room at the others who were there, and then the room itself...  
  
You jump slightly at a "Nice to meet you," and blink yourself back into reality to see two others having approached. "I am Satan, the Avatar of Wrath," the blond before you says. You assume that the other has already been introduced, and you feel guilt bubble in your chest.   
  
"Uh, yeah, cool. It's nice to meet you, too," you say. _How do I bring up that I missed that guys introduction...?_ Before you could zone out again, another one of (who you assume to be) the brothers approaches.   
  
"Now, the one there with the very grumpy look on his face is Beelzebub. He's the sixth oldest." Lucifer motions to the orange-haired demon, who simply frowns in response.  
  
"Lucifer, I'm hungry," the demon says.   
  
"Gluttony?" The word comes from your mouth, your mind having started moving faster trying to piece together things that you said you'd save for later.  
  
This raises a few eyebrows as Beelzebub nods. "I'm Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony."  
  
You feel your cheeks heat up as you give a slow nod. _That means the other guy is either Lust, Sloth, or Envy... though I'm pretty sure he's Lust._  
  
"There are seven of us brothers in all, and I am the eldest," Lucifer says. The pride in his voice is obvious, but...he said seven. You knew there would be seven, but with Mammon not here currently, there were only four Avatars in the room. "Mammon, the second oldest of us, will be here soon. My other brothers aren't here at the moment, but...well, we can get to them later. All in good time."  
  
Diavolo steps up again, sending you a warm smile. "During your stay in the Devildom, the seven brothers will lend you their strength. To keep you safe, you will stay with them at the House of Lamentation."  
  
You furrow your brows. "To keep me safe?" you ask before starting to nibble your lower lip.   
  
Lucifer nods. "Most agree with Diavolo, but that doesn't mean that there aren't vulgar demons out there who wouldn't harm you. If anything were to happen to you, it would be our responsibility." His face turns serious. "And I won't betray Diavolo's expectations. So, I will do everything in my power to make sure you survive your stay down here in the Devildom."  
  
You zone out again in an attempt to process all the information you've been given in such a short time. You're going to be living with seven demons, who you're going to assume are all hot based on what you've seen already, and you're going to be going to school as an exchange student. Your D.D.D. buzzes in your hand, causing you to jump.   
  
All of your attention focuses on the messages that Diavolo is sending you. You smile at the sticker mishap, before sending a cute one that has "Thanks" on it in pink lettering. He sends back a "Whoo!" and you laugh lightly. That's adorable.  
  
You hear Lucifer say something, but you don't register what it is as you're still looking through the different stickers in the Chat app.   
  
"HEY!" You jump and fumble with your D.D.D. before gripping it tightly and holding it against your chest. "Just **who** do you think you are, human? You've got a lotta nerve summoning the **Great** **Mammon**! Listen up, beca-"  
  
"What the fuck?" you question. You're surprised at how not-shaky your voice comes out as Mammon continues his rant. You turn your head to Lucifer, your face screwed up in confusion.   
  
The demon pats your head. "Watch your language," he says before turning to Mammon. "Mammon, shut up or I'll punch you!" he barks out. Immediately after getting the line out, Lucifer whacks Mammon across the head, causing the second oldest to start whining.   
  
You decide to ignore the interaction and instead glance to Diavolo. "Is... Are they, like..." You bite your lip and cast your eyes down.   
  
Diavolo chuckles. "They're always like this, yes."  
  
Satan sends you a smile. "Mammon here is the Avatar of Greed. He governs and oversees all forms of it. Whenever he takes a liking to someone, they suddenly find themselves awash with money."  
  
"So like a sugar daddy," you state. This causes the Avatar of Lust (?) to laugh and nod. Satan cracks a smile at your statement.  
  
"That is a very simple way to put it, yes."  
  
"And he's also a masochist. That part's important," the one who was still unnamed to you added.   
  
"Indeed," Lucifer cuts in. "And it just so happens I have a job for my masochist of a brother."  
  
"Y'all, stop telling lies! I ain't asked for that punch, and I AIN'T a masochist!" Mammon's hands were on his hips as he talked, and he held himself very aggressively.   
  
_This guy is supposed to watch over me? Oh dear...  
_  
"Mammon, **you** are going to be in charge of seeing to this human's needs during the whole exchange. I expect your full cooperation."  
  
"What?! **Why me?!** " Mammon seems visibly shocked, along with incredibly pissed off.   
  
"Aww, lucky you, Mammon! I'm so jealous..." the caramel-blond demon sighs out. He wraps his arms around himself and pouts.   
  
"All right, then why don't YOU do it, Asmodeus?!" Oh. So that's his name.  
  
"What? Hell no, too lazy." You snicker at the demons words, and he sends you a wink.   
  
"I thought you said you were jealous of me?!" Mammon seems really desperate to get out of babysitting you. Ouch.  
  
"Just give up, Mammon. There's no getting out of this. You know you can't refuse a direct command from Lucifer, correct?" Satan props a hand on his hip and gives Mammon a hard stare.  
  
"But why does it have to be me?! What about Beel. Why can't he do it?!"   
  
"Oh for fuck's sake, dude!" you snap. "Just shut the hell up and stop acting like a brat! You think I want some incompetent asswipe looking after me? No! In fact, I'd rather take the one that'd probably eat me, cause then I won't have to listen to you bitching the whole time!" You take a shaky breath after your mini-rant before wiping your eyes and crossing your arms. Everyone's eyes were on you, but you kept your glare directed at Mammon's shoulder.   
  
You feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand up as Lucifer calls Mammon's name.   
  
"...Wh-what?"  
  
" **Surely** you're not going to tell me that you object to this arrangement? Especially not after making our new friend yell like that?" A hand is placed on your shoulder, and though the anger behind it isn't directed at you, you feel scared by it anyway.   
  
"...!" Mammon gulps, before groaning. "Ugh...I hate you guys! Every last one of ya! Fine...FINE! I'll do it, okay?!" You rub your eyes again as Mammon faces you fully. "All right, **human** , listen up. As much as I don't want to look after you, I've got no choice. It's a huge pain in the ass, and I'm too important for this kind of thing, but Lucifer told me to do it, so I will. But in return, you better make sure you don't cause me any trouble, got it?!"  
  
You roll your eyes. "Yeah, all right, deal. Like I'm gonna be the one that's causing problems anyway..." you mutter.  
  
He didn't seem to hear you, which was probably pure luck. "Good, that's what I want to hear." ...but it could also just be that he only paid attention to the first part of what you said. "As long as you do what I say, we won't have any problems. Just be sure you don't forget which one of us is the boss here."  
  
At the mention of "boss," you immediately glanced toward Lucifer. He was one step under Diavolo, sure, but out of "us" (being you and Mammon), Lucifer was definitely the boss.   
  
Lucifer caught your glance and sent you a smile. "We have decided who will take care of you, so on to the next subject: your tasks."   
  
"Tasks?"  
  
"Good question... Your task is to polish up your soul nicely and to acquire the power to resist demons."  
  
"...it's okay to resist?"  
  
"Demons like humans with nice souls. Let me put it another way. Nice souls look like shiny jewels. Do you understand now? Demons will use their wisdom and abilities to tempt the humans so they can get their hands on their souls. Others demons at RAD also have tasks assigned to them just like you. In other words, either humans will be tempted by demons, or demons will lose against the shiny and noble soul of a human and make a run for it. You could say it is an experiment to find out who would win."   
  
"What's in it for me? If I win, I mean."  
  
Lucifer chuckles softly. "Let's see... I will prepare some rewards to make sure you give it your all."  
  
You shoot him a glare which only seems to amuse him further.   
  
"There, there, don't give me that look. Don't take it so seriously. You won't have to do those tasks on your own. After all, you don't have any magic in you unlike the other exchange student from the human world... so my brothers and I will lend our power to you and you alone."  
  
You run a hand down your face as Lucifer motions to your D.D.D.   
  
"To see is to believe, so why don't you go ahead and give those tasks a try?"  
  
 _....._


	4. Can I Please Take a Nap?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please,,,,, stop being Rude and just let people take naps,,,,,,,,,

_....._

You click on the _Your Tasks_ app on your D.D.D. You're brought into a screen that has _Lesson 1_ in the upper left corner, along with a music note on the screen. You furrow your brows and tap in, tuning out the chatter to instead focus on...a dance battle. You shoot a quick glance up to Lucifer, who seems to be in a conversation with Diavolo.

After a few moments, and an easy win (after figuring out how to get these special cards), you get Lucifer's attention.

He clears his throat and nods. "And with that, my explanation has come to a close. Do I need to repeat any of it for you?"

You bite your lip and think over your answer. "I'm an exchange student," you start. He nods, and you takes a deep breath before continuing, "and I'll be here for one year, doing these...tasks." You glance down at your D.D.D.

"Your tasks consist mainly of dance battles," Lucifer supplies after a few beats of silence. "As you have no magic power, we will lend you a hand. If you want to use our power, you will have to use special cards that are able to be summoned through the app called _Nightmare._ " You nod at his explanation, having already figured that out. "And when your exchange program comes to an end," he continues, "you are to submit a paper about your stay here in the Devildom. It's as easy as pie, don't you think?" A smile forms on his face, and you can't tell if it's smug or if it's mocking. Probably both.

"I wanna make one thing clear right now," Mammon cuts in. "Don't blame me if someone gets eaten, 'cause it ain't my fault."

"Lucifer, I'm hungry." Beelzebub rests a hand over his stomach as he pouts.

Lucifer sighs and crosses his arms. "That's too bad. Now, behave yourself."

Beelzebub whines quietly, but doesn't say anymore.

You hum softly and think. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, pretty much. So... "Let's make it a year to remember." You send a smile to the demons as excitement bubbles in your chest. What kind of things will you get to see? What food do they have? The TV, the internet?

Mammon raises an eyebrow, along with his hands. "You...sure are a positive one." He smiles and rests his hands on his hips. "Welp, I won't stop ya from havin' some fun."

Diavolo calls your name, and you turn to look at him. "From now on, you will be living in the House of Lamentation. You'll be staying there with Lucifer and his six younger brothers. Humans, angels, demons..." A frown crosses his face as he keeps his eyes on you. "I imagine a universe where each accepts the other, where we are brought together as friends." A bright smile immediately overwrites any previous expression he had. "This is my dream, and I'm asking you to be the foundation for it. One year, that's what I ask of you. Good luck."

You nod and send the smile right back. "I'll do my best to not let you down." With that, Mammon tells you that the two of you are leaving, and leave you do.

<(' v ')> ///\\\\\

On the way to the House of Lamentation, Mammon is mumbling about how annoying it is to have to take care of a human. It's probably not specifically because of you, but because he's irresponsible in general and can hardly take care of himself.

At least, that would be the reason you would complain.

"...Ugh, I can't believe this." He runs a hand through his hair. "Of all the rotten luck... Why should **I** have to look after some human? It's insulting, that's what it is! That rotten bastard... Does he really think he can scare me into doin' whatever he wants?" The white-haired demons huffs. "Just so we're clear...it's not like I can't say no to Lucifer, okay?! I only agreed to babysit you because, um... Well you know, because...uh..."

"To be honest, I really don't care," you say before he goes on another tangent of how great he is and how watching you is annoying. "I really, honestly don't care if you're scared of Lucifer or not. I just wanna take a nap."

Mammon growls. "What was that?!" He furrows his brows at your lack of expression. "Come to think of it, I'm surprised you've got the guts to talk to me like that. You're not scared?"

"Of you? Hell no," you respond.

"I'm a **demon**. You do get that, right?"

You shrug. "I mean, yeah. What's your point? If I die then I die. Death is inevitable. Unus annus, or whatever, y'know?"

The demon gives you a weird look as he pushes open the gate leading to the House. "You're one strange human, I'll give ya that." He shakes his head. "Whatever, let's move on."

In a couple more minutes, you two are in the lobby of the House of Lamentation, and you can already tell Mammon's going to start bragging about something soon.

"This is the House of Lamentation," he starts. "It's one of the dorms here at RAD. Well," here we go, "it's not JUST one of the dorms. It's the dorm reserved for student council members."

"And me now," you mumble, though Mammon doesn't hear you.

"Lucifer, Asmo, and the others take every chance they can get to insult me. Callin' me scum, sayin' that I'm a money-grubber and stuff...but I'm an officer on the student council, same as them. The elite of the elite, the top if the RAD social pyramid."

Oh. So he has issues with being insulted (quite a lot), and uses his bragging to make himself feel better. You feel a bit bad for Mammon, though you don't know whether you should give him compliments when you can (which would probably boost his ego), or to not worry about it (which would only make you feel guilty). ... You decide that you'll decide what to do after you've had a nap.

"Now, it's time I show you to your room..." Oops. You completely missed everything he was talking about. Oh well.

"Hey, don't just stand there. Hurry up, or I'm gonna leave ya behind."

"Sir, yes sir," you huff with a roll of your eyes.

"If there's something you wanna ask me-"

"Nope, nothin'." You stare up at the demon, whose jaw dropped slightly at your interruption. "I just really wanna take a nap."

He huffs and glances to the side. "Hmph...fine then." He turns to start leading you toward the stairs. "I'm gonna give you a piece of advice, so listen up." He starts walking, and you follow behind him. "If you wanna survive even a day here in the Devildom, you'd better listen REAL close to what I'm about to say. If it ever looks like a demon is about to attack you...run away. Either that, or die."

"... I'm pretty sure I've already said if I die then I die, so..."

Mammon grunts. "Man, what the hell's-"

"How about this?" a new voice cuts in. You turn and see a male (probably one of the brothers) with blue hair. "I vote for YOU to die, Mammon."

"Wow, harsh," you murmur, just as Mammon says "D'ah...! Levi..."

You give the demon a quick once-over as Mammon continues to speak. "L-listen up, human! This here is Leviathan, the Avatar of Envy. He's the third oldest of us brothers. Since his name's kinda hard to say-"

"It really isn't," you say, but Mammon ignores you to finish with "you can just call him Levi! Okay then, let's move on."

Leviathan growls slightly as he keeps his glare pinned on Mammon. "Mammon, give me back my money. Then go crawl in a hole and die."

You take a small step back from the pair of brothers and simply watch them. You don't really bother paying super close attention to what they say, because it's about money, and Mammon's the Avatar of Greed. Levi should have known better, really.

After a moment, you start to look around and admire the decor of the place. It was honestly beautiful-

"- fight, is that it?"

You snap yourself back to attention at the word "fight." You stay quiet and take a hesitant step back.

"Listen, human. You remember my advice?" Mammon asks. He looks a bit wary himself.

"Uh, yeah. You remember my response?" There's a hint of sarcasm in your voice, and despite the fact you didn't mean for it to be there, you were glad. It hid your fear, after all.

"Well, then it's time for you to die, because if it's either you or me, it ain't gonna be me!"

You furrow your brows before your eyes widen. "Mammon, don't you fucking-" you start to say.

"Hold on, I thought your advice was to either run away or-" Levi's voice was a bit louder than your's, so it covered you up easily as Mammon ran off. "...Wh...dammit, Mammon! That ass...he ran off...!"

Leviathan faces you fully, all of his anger now turned on you. "Do you realize what happened?" he hisses.

"Mammon fucked me over and left me here to die?" you question nervously. You start to wring your hands together because, well, you might as well die here. Right? You were already in Hell, if the Devildom could be considered Hell.

"Yeah. It was pretty dumb of you letting him use you like that."

"I didn't exactly _expect it_ , y'know."

Leviathan sighs. "This is EXACTLY why humans are- ...Wait a second." The blue-haired demon smiles as he hits his fist to his palm. " **Humans**...yes, that's it... Suddenly, I've got an idea."

You whine slightly. "Can it wait until after I've had a nap?"

He ignores you. "Listen, are you free right now? Of course you are. You've gotta be, right?"

"I'm supposed to be taking a nap," you mumble, letting your head drop as he continues with "You know what? Never mind. Either way, **you're coming with me**."

Leviathan grabs your arm and pulls you along with him just as your D.D.D. buzzes

**Mammon:** _Heya, I suddenly remembered I have some business I gotta take care of. So, if ya need something, just ask Levi._  
 **Mammon:** _*star wink sticker*_  
 **Mammon:** _Oh, and just to make sure... Don't go around tellin' stuff to Lucifer, ya got that?_  
 **Mammon:** _*hard stare sticker*_  
 **You:** _*NO!! sticker*_  
 **Mammon:** _*grrrrr wolf sticker*_

"Levi, can this _please_ wait until after I've had my nap? Or you can just, like, text me everything?" You ask as he pushes you into his room. He looks around the hallway for a moment before closing the door. "I don't even know where my room is..."

"Nah, this is way too important! And you must be wondering why I looked around before closing the door, huh?" You shake your head 'no' in response. "Well, just imagine what would happen if someone saw me inviting **you** into my room! A **human** who doesn't even look like **an otaku** , but **a normie**! You know what people would say, right?!"

You squint your eyes at him. "You know that people can be interested in stuff...without obsessing over it. Are you worried that like...people might say something? 'Cause, ya know...two people, alone in a room..." You hum slightly as Levi's cheeks start to turn a bright pink.

"Of...of c-c-c...of c-c-course not! Th...th-that's crazy! There's room in my heart for only one person, and she's animated!"

"Same tbh."

"I'll always stay faithful to my dear, sweet Ruri-chan, always! Why would people gossip?! I mean, me and-"

"Leviathan will you _please_ get to the point of me being in here? People aren't gonna spread shit, I don't even think we're friends at this point, and I don't wanna get between you and your dear, sweet Ruri-chan." You glance around the room, and his bookshelf catches your eye.

The demon freezes mid-rambling and gives you a wide-eyed stare. "Yeah, right, of course! Why I brought you here! Ah, what're you looking at?" He follows your gaze. "Oh! _The Tale of the Seven Lords_. Are you a fan of that, too?"

You furrow your brows. "Uh, no. This is the first time I've heard of it."

"...Excuse me? You don't know TSL?"

"I literally just said I didn't know what that is." You send Levi a glare. "I didn't exactly have a lot of free time back in the human world."

Levi huffs and crosses his arms. "Well, I'm gonna do you a favor and teach you about TSL."

You groan and rub your hand down your face. "Not to be rude, but can you do that some other time? Please? I'm super tired, I've just been thrown into a world I had no clue existed, and I've been abandoned by the guy who was supposed to watch over me. I feel like shit, dude."

Levi gives you a quick once-over. "You look like it, too. N-no offense."

You shrug. "None taken. I look better than Mammon, at least."

He laughs loudly at that and sends you a bright smile. "You got that right!" He blushed immediately after the line leaves his mouth and starts stuttering. "N-n-n-not like you look _good_ but- I mean-" Leviathan buries his face in his hands.

"Levi, I get what you mean, don't worry." You wave it off. "Now, what am I here for? You plannin' to do something to Mammon for running off?"

He hums and nods. His hands fall to his sides, showing that he still has a pink tint to his cheeks. "I don't think there's any harm in just coming out and saying what you already know is true: Mammon is a complete and utter scumbag."

You nod. "Yeah, I figured that out already."

"Good. I lent that scumbag money, and now I want him to pay me back. But being the scumbag that he is, he won't do it."

You decide to not interrupt him and tell him that he should have seen that coming. Your bed is calling your name, and you'd really rather not be dead before you get to meet it.

"I wish I could force him to, but despite what a rotten waste of space he is, Mammon's still the second oldest. As the third oldest, no matter how hard I try, I don't stand a chance against him."

"Have you tried asking Lucifer for help?" you ask.

Levi shakes his head. "No, that would be embarrassing. I don't want his help, anyway. But, I could get **your** help." You furrow your brows and Levi nods, as if his plan was the best thing in the world. "You see, if a human makes a pact with a demon, then that demon has to do anything the human says."

You nod slowly and let the words process. _So much information..._ "So you want me to make a pact with Mammon."

"Exactly."

"... Not to sound like a dumbass, but what's a pact?"

Levi raises his eyebrows. "A pact, with a demon... Haven't you seen that in movies and such? The demon lends his strength to a human to make their wish come true in exchange for their soul."

You nod. "Yeah, s'cool stuff. That means I could finally get to _take my nap_."

The demon shrugs at your last words. "Your reaction is kinda worrisome considering I didn't even tell you about the risks yet, but oh well! Using demons sounds cool, right? You wanna give it a try?"

"Will saying yes get me to my room faster?"

"Yep. Also, I'm sure it would be useful having him as your servant. I mean, despite how awful he is, he's still a powerful demon. But I bet you feel worried, being dragged down here to the Devildom and all. So, I don't think it would end up being a bad deal for you, either. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, sure. How do I get Mammon to make a pact with me? He looks dumb, but I doubt it's as easy as askin' him to make a pact."

"Well, you're right about that. For a human who doesn't know anything, you're actually pretty smart." Levi smirks. "You'll need some leverage...a **bargaining chip**. You're going to offer him something in return... Something he wants so badly that he'd do ANYTHING to get."

<(' v ')> ///\\\\\

"You remember everything, yeah?" Leviathan asks you as you open the door to your room. "You know what you've gotta do?"

You nod and rub your eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Ask Lucifer indirectly about Mammon's card, find out where it is, and then make a pact with Mammon." You send Levi a tired smile. "There's finer details in there but that's the basics, right?"

He gives a firm nod. "Well, uh..." A light pink rises to his cheeks. "Y-you go get some sleep! So you won't mess up the plan!"

"Of course, Levi." You stifle a yawn. "G'night."

The blue-haired demon mumbles a "Night." in response, and you close your bedroom door behind you. 

  
The room was pretty tight, but after looking it over, you really don't feel like describing it. You know what it looks like, so who would you even need to describe it too? Your friends back home?

You scoff at your thoughts before trudging over to your bed. You set an alarm on your D.D.D. for some time in the morning that you really should've paid more attention to before falling onto the mattress and knocking out.


	5. The First Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this totally, definitely isn't a filler chapter that was supposed to be longer but i felt that making it longer would ruin it and also because i havent updated in 6 days. totally not. why would you even think that? why are you thinking that now? stop it

Waking up is a wonderful experience, if you count being literally dragged out of bed wonderful. You send a glare to the demon who was now standing above you, both hands on his hips.

"Ow." You use the edge of your bed to pull yourself up from the ground. "Thank you so, _so_ much for dropping me on the ground this early in the morning."

"You're welcome, human! The Great Mammon always knows the best way to get people up!" Mammon wears a bright smile as he stares down at you, obviously taking your sarcasm as legitimate praise.

You decide to ignore him and check your D.D.D. It's an unholy 7 in the AM, and you rub your eyes tiredly. "What time does class start?"

"8:30! I got you up before breakfast was ready so you better be praisin' me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Mammon, you're the best." You drop your D.D.D. back onto your bed before shuffling toward the open door of the adjoining bathroom.

"Hey, whatcha doin'?! You gotta come eat or Beel's gonna eat everything!"

You turn around and squint at Mammon. "Why don't you save me something? You're supposed to be looking out for me, aren't you? Or is that something that the Great Mammon can't do?"

A blush forms on his face as he turns his head to the side. "O-o'course it's something I can do! Don't you worry about food! Go do whatever it is you gotta do, human!" He spins around and marches out of your room, not even bothering to shut the door.

Rude.

You move over to the door and shut it, before continuing your way to the bathroom.

<(` v ‘)> ///\\\\\

With a sigh, you sit down beside Mammon at the dining table. It didn't take you too long to find the room with Mammon's yelling, but it would have been nice to have a guide.

"Look! I saved ya somethin' ta eat!" Mammon gives you a wide grin as he motions to your plate.

You send him a smile and a "Thanks, Mammon." before you start eating. He starts stuttering about how it's "no big deal," despite the bright blush on his face at the genuineness of your tone.

"Ouuu~ You look so cute in the uniform! It could use some adjustments, though..." You glance up from your meal to look at Asmodeus, who was observing your form very closely. You take a sip of whatever drink you were given (it was a bit bitter, but not bad) before asking, "Do you wanna make some fixes to it?"

Asmo's face brightens at your question. "I would _love_ to, for a price." He flutters his eyelashes as his smile turns a bit...lusty.

"The uniform fits well enough." You turn back to your food and keep eating, not at all missing Asmo's whine at your statement nor the looks that Beelzebub was sending your way (or, rather, your plate's way).

Mammon and Leviathan both snicker at Asmodeus' failure at doing...whatever it is he was trying to do. Levi turns his phone from sideways to up-ways and, after a moment, you feel your D.D.D. buzz against your hip.

It takes a second for you to pull it out of your pocket, and you see a notification from none other than the otaku himself.

****Leviathan:**** _U remember the plan??  
_ ** **You:**** _*nod sticker*  
_ ** **Leviathan:**** _*OK!! sticker*  
_ ** **Leviathan:**** _Make sure u don't mess this up!!_

You send a glance to Leviathan and end up locking eyes with him. His cheeks turn a bright pink at being caught and he immediately looks back at his phone, which is back to being sideways.

****You:**** _*star wink sticker*_

"Hey, stop messin' around and finish eatin'!" Mammon huffs beside you. "I've gotta teach you about how stuff works around here so you don't go getting into trouble!" He slides his chair back and stands up from the table, ever the impatient demon.

"I'd rather take my chances with pissing Lucifer off," you mumble. You stand up from your seat and look from your plate to Beelzebub. "You want the rest of it?" you ask him, hand on the side of the plate farthest from him.

He nods firmly and hold out his hand. You waste no time in passing him the half-finished plate before picking up you cup and tilting it back, easily drinking down the last bit of it.

"I wanna wash this before we go," you say to Mammon. He whines slightly, but immediately stiffens up. You glance behind you to see Lucifer's glare, which quickly turns into a smile when you two lock eyes.

"The kitchen is that way," he says with a simple motion of his hand. You nod and hop off toward it, not bothering to pick up your bag from the table.

Of course, Mammon complains. "You coulda at least brought your bag with you," he grumbles as he follows you. You ignore him in favor of washing the cup and sitting it in the drying rack, seeing as you had no clue where else to put it and you didn't want to find out. Not yet, at least.

When you turn around, you find your bag being held out to you. You give Mammon a smile and a mildly-confused "Thanks." as you take the bag and throw it over your shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever, let's get goin'!"


End file.
